Advent of Ragnarok
Advent of Ragnarok is the third part of Little Witch Academia: Ragnarok Tetralogy Synopsis The thrilling and exciting adventures for unlocking remaining Seven Words of Arcturus continues, but Witches of Midgard's battle against Naglfar takes a new turn when the sinister Shadow Valkyrie, Naglfar leader who revealed to be Croix Meridies, Chariot's former best friend and Biri Biri and the enigmatic Blue Valkyrie's nemesis, infiltrates Luna Nova by posing as the new teacher. Using her position as Modern Magic Teacher, Croix studied both Akko and Shiny Rod as well as complicating Witches of Midgard's effort against both her and Naglfar. To make matter worse, the second Ragnarok is about to begin and Akko must revive all Words and Yggdrasil before the all-powerful cosmic serpent Nidhoggr eventually rose and destroy the Nine Realms... List of Chapters Chapter: Changeling Problem TBA Chapter: The Terra Supan Nova Gala The story begins with Akko as a child. In the present, Akko continue her training in the Pit. It was there Holbrook called for Akko and learned her Gran Gran was there. Its later learned that while the tournament is on and will be taking place at Luna Nova, Gran Gran and her team were sent to observe anything unsual. However as soon as matches starts, the students of Luna Nova were losing and unbeknownst to everyone, several of the visiting schools are using Katherina Mason's devices to cheat. Akko lead her team and won the match and upon learning about the cheating, Akko won a medal but also a bit of her power leading to the reveal of Primodial Magic. Chapter: Secret of Primordial Magic Upon discovered that Akko's second and original magic had return and gradually grow that it once help her and her friends survive the cold, Biri Biri and Ursula decided to consult about this phenomenon to Gran Gran, who revealed it to be Primordial Magic. Gran Gran added that the power was initially manifested when she was 6, but suppressed due to DFS phenomenon that made Ursula more than ashamed to herself. And with her said magic gradually returned, She asked Ursula and Biri Biri to take Akko to Vega Clan's sanctuary so they can help Akko understanding the nature of her said magic. The duo, accompanied by Saal, took Akko to Vega Clan's sanctuary where she will master new techniques to release the full potential of her Primordial Magic. However, Shadow Valkyrie, who learned about this, knowing that Akko would become worse threat than ever to Ragnarok Plan, have Surtr sent his most destructive dragon, Metal Ancient Dragon, to destroy them and Vega Clan... After Akko concluding what she learned about her first magic and how she lost it 10 years ago, Akko's roommates and friends were in brink of tears and absolutely horrified at what happened. Diana overheard it and couldn't fathomed but cover her mouth. Akko reassured to her friends that she won't give up in restoring her crippled Primordial Magic so she can summon her childhood guardian angel one day. Meanwhile, at Ursula's office, Ursula had a panic attack as she may not only murdered an innocent creature, but also nearly killed Akko 10 years ago through her blunder as well. Both Primodial Magic and guardian angel that Akko had weren't just forms of an ancient magic, but also part of Akko's whole being since she was born. Biri Biri comforted Ursula by stating that Akko's Primordial Avatar still alive as long as Akko lives, merely too weak to be summoned. The weasel added that Tannis had told him how to fully restore Akko's Primordial magic which allowed her to reunite with her Avatar, but it's unlikely Ursula wanted to hear it. Ursula asked why, and Biri Biri explained that Akko must repeatedly using her still-recovering Primordial Magic in spite of potential risk to her health in doing so. Of course, Ursula debated whether there are other alternatives, and to her surprise, Biri Biri made it clear that neither them nor Akko have a choice about it just like with the quest for Words. Biri Biri then left to return for his master's room, but not before telling her, "Bad things will happen if we keep her away from the truth for too long. She must know it with one way or another, or Naglfar will use it to destroy us and this world." Chapter: Mutate Saal, Nova Clan's Chieftain and Biri Biri's adoptive father visited Akko and noted that something bothered his son for quite some time: For some reasons, he tend to be brooding on something. Akko mused that it had something to do with their latest mission which related to witchkind's past mistake and latest confrontation with Trechres: The Witches of Midgard and Naglfar discovered Acolytes of Nidhoggr's metal pod containing a bizzare creature named Mutate who Trechres sympathize due to their upbringing and Biri Biri seeing a being in need of help. Mutate is an amalgam of various Pomokai Holoholona but unable to handle its power which threaten everyone around and itself, so deformed and intellengence only that of an infant. Moral actions were tested between both sides. To Naglfar, it has to be destroyed while for the Witch Community, freeze it. Biri Biri is disgusted at what the community thought was best while Trechres desired to protect it from harm including from his allies. During the argument, Lotte and Akko sided with Biri Biri due to their experience with Edgar. However it all culminated to a battle between the Fallen Volkar and Naglfar Hybrid. Biri Biri tried to reasoned with his clone as both wanted the best for mutate, but Trechres refused to listen. With no other choice, Mutate intervened killed by both combatants' attacks which it attempted to stop. Both were horrified at what they had done. Mutate however smiled to them naming them friend, good (Biri Biri) and friend, dark(Trechres) and its last words, "I....am...hurt.". Trechres roared in grief and Akko and the others arrived to comfort the distraught Biri Biri. The Witches of Midgard thought about handling Trechres but Biri Biri stopped them as at that moment, they were brothers. With it, Trechres left the scene, but not before starting sadly to his counterpart. Finnelan, Ursula, Newt, Holbrooke, and Luna Nova Security Forces who sent to contain escaped Mutate arrive at the scene, but they already too late: Witches of Midgard had given the tragic hybrid proper burial via cremation to ensure no one can take profit from its dead body. In spite of what the gang had done, Holbrooke decided to pardon them as they had done the right thing after hearing circumstances that led to the creature's unfortunate demise. It's turned out that Holbrooke and Finnelan disagreed with Witch Community's decision to freeze Mutate all along due to them believing it as mindless abomination and as Biri Biri stated before, would likely ended up prolonging its suffering. Though Holbrooke stated that she will report everything that had transpired to Witch Community, she choose not to disclose the whole details for good sake of everyone. As Akko concluded her story, she added that Biri Biri had already moved on from Mutate's passing, but began to question on how he would deal Trechres. While many looked down upon Trechres and Nova Clan deemed him as affront to their kind, like Mutate, he is a sentient creature that had feeling. Biri Biri, who overheard his master and his father's conversation, comes for them and expressed his agreement with Akko's opinion. The familiar also added that he had made up his mind— It would be best that he alone who deal Trechres. Meanwhile, in one of Naglfar's base, Trechres had established a grudge between him and Haggar for both being part of faction who responsible for Mutate's upbringing (Acolytes of Nidhoggr) and mocked his sympathy towards the late hybrid. Croix and Katharina managed to stop the duo from fighting before it could get worse, but it become apparent for Haggar that Trechres had gone soft as much as Croix and doesn't like it. This give her the idea to improve unfinished Biri Biri's second clone by made it more sinister, obedient, and ruthless than Trechres itself... Chapter: Blood Siblings Taking place in Season 2 after Mutate and before Arrival of Old Enemy, Shadow Valkyrie just have located the last missing ruins of Acolytes of Nidhoggr and going to tell Haggar about this discovery, only to see her callously disposing defected lightning weasel-drake lizard hybrid clones which encited Trechres' wrath who managed to save last few of his siblings and confronted her for it. Haggar become furious to Trechres's newfound protective behavior for his defected siblings, justifying them as failures for their defects and indirectly revealed her past involvement in Mutate's creation and upbringing, angering Naglfar Hybrid further. This prompt Surtr to comes for Trechres and his siblings' defense, forcing Haggar to relent and left Trechres handling his remaining siblings. Nevertheless, the Last Acolyte delighted upon the news of the whereabouts of the ruins as she recognizes it as one of her old labs and prepared to makes her leave, but not before remarked that she had created a Reaper Volkar that far better than either Trechres and Fallen Volkar himself. Little did anyone knows that someone snuck into Haggar's lab and done something on her latest lightning weasel-drake lizard hybrid clone. Simultaneously, Luna Nova learned the whereabouts of the same ruins and Newt, Knoxx, Akko, and Biri Biri are sent to investigate. They were also accompanied by their client Kur, in case of things went awry. As they explore the ruins and salvaged magical items and scrolls they found, Akko learned Kur's history with the Acolytes and its connections with Mutate's background before stumbled upon part of ruins full of freezing pods. One of the pods suddenly bursts open, revealing a bizzare creature inside that like Mutate, a misshapen amalgam of various Pomokai Holoholona. The creature then weakly walked for the gang and begged, "Kill... me." In spite of knowing that the creature was in pain and agony, Biri Biri, due to his experience with Mutate, found himself unable to fulfilled its request. Fortunately, the zord rex suggests an alternate solution: Since the creature was created and hybridized with magic, they can put it out of misery by using Luna Lana instead of killing it. So, the heroes employed Luna Lana on the poor hybrid, allowing it to disappear into golden sparkles as familiar essences its form composed of separated once more. Before disappeared completely, the hybrid expresses its gratitude to Akko and co. before went for afterlife. Though happy that they able to peacefully put the poor hybrid out of its misery, Biri Biri mused sadly that they should've done the same thing on Mutate, something which agreed by Trechres who showed up from the shadows. The group thought about attacking Trechres, but Biri Biri stopped them as his hybrid counterpart seemed not mean to harm anyone. Trechres then explained that Haggar was among Acolytes who responsible for Mutate's creation and upbringing as well as that of poor hybrid the gang just saved. He also added that the ruins they currently visited was used to be one of her old labs, and she would be pissed upon discovering what the gang had done to one of her abandoned creations. The Naglfar Hybrid then left, but not before warned the group that Haggar had been in the ruins as he speak. Sure enough, once Trechres gone, Haggar herself, flanked by Reaper Volkar and her pack of Apollyons, entered the room and shocked with what they had done. Akko demanded Haggar whether she had created Pomokai Holoholona hybrids in the room and abandoned them. Haggar confirmed this and insulted Biri Biri's sympathy towards Mutate, angering the lightning weasel and Akko. The last acolyte then expresses her low opinion towards her creations that she deemed as "failures" like the late tragic hybrid and the ones that sealed within freezing pods in the room, even underscores her lack of compassion to them by callously blasted one of the pods with her arm cannon, killing the frozen hybrid inside in process, much to the everyone's horror. Haggar then continues her mocking rant on Biri Biri, only to be "silenced" by Kur the Destroyer with a fireball on the face whilst saying, "No one talks to my friends like that." The battle between Witches of Midgard and the Last Acolytes ultimately broke out and with their attacks devastated most of the ruins, both sides brought their fight to the outside. With Biri Biri clashes with Reaper Volkar, who is larger, stronger, and more demonic than Trechres, and Knoxx, Newt, and Kur are busily fending off the Apollyon pack, Akko is forced to fight Haggar alone. During the battle, every single attack Biri Biri executes is effortlessly, violently and furiously redirected against him by Reaper Volkar. When Fallen Volkar mused that his opponent being different compared to Trechres, the more powerful Naglfar Hybrid's sclerae glows in purple before sneering at him, "Because I designed to be far better than you!" This renders Haggar speechless and incredulous, even more so than the heroes as she exclaimed that Reaper Volkar is too young to fully developed his vocal cords. Furious that someone had likely tampered Reaper Volkar behind her back, Haggar took her anger on Akko and quickly overpowered her. In the desperate attempt to end the battle, Akko transforms into Version II of her Vermilion Valkyrie form and goes offensive. But Haggar, having enhanced herself with technomagic cybernetics and more experienced in combat, soon gets the better of the Valkyrie with combination of spells and weapons on her prosthetic arm until she is left lying on the ground. Simultaneously, Reaper Volkar overpowered Biri Biri, tossing his original counterpart about and landing solid blows, crippling him. With both Vermilion Valkyrie and Biri Biri' fights' outcome become clear, Kur quickly obliterate the whole Apollyon pack that attacking him, Newt, and Knoxx with Shiny Ball that fired in form of cone-shaped energy wave before proceed to form a number of javelins out of his scales that he hurled onto Reaper Volkar, pinned him to a nearby pillar and incapacitated in process. This allows Biri Biri to snatch his master away from Haggar just as the last acolyte about to deliver the final blow on her. Caught off guard, Haggar failed to realize that the lightning weasel also simultaneously blown her prosthetic arm off with some plasma balls, crippling her. However, Haggar soon returned to her feet and went after both Valkyrie and her familiar, savagely beating them and mocking them as trash for their pity on her failed experiments. When the last acolyte have Vermilion Valkyrie on her mercy and forces Biri Biri to watch as she killed his master however, the young Valkyrie unexpectedly reveals she's been playing possum, and delivers a series of blows that brings Haggar down. Even so, Haggar proved to be very resilient against everything she thrown on her as she simply shrugged them all off, only for finally fell once Kur riddled her body with two salvos of his fiery scales, finally killing the last acolyte for good. Akko and Biri Biri turns on Kur, who told them that bad things tend to happen everytime he left Haggar around, before noticed that Reaper Volkar had freed itself and left the scene. Just then, Ursula, accompanied by Luna Nova Damage Control squad, arrived at the scene to help the clean-up on the area. Though Ursula and Kur praised Akko that she managed to defeat Naglfar's cruelest and most resilient rogue witch, Akko mused why she felt empty even though it was Kur who avenged both Mutate and Haggar's abandoned experiment. Biri Biri comfort his master by stating that the empty feeling is what has left if one able to get their revenge, even if they didn't really get it, something which Kur agreed. Even so, the zord rex mused that though he no longer held the grudge on the last acolyte, he had to struck her down as she had harmed innumerable lives. Back in one of Naglfar's base, Katharina mused that Luna Nova become too troublesome to let around with Haggar's demise, something Shadow Valkyrie had already anticipated.At this very point, Shadow Valkyrie revealed her plan to infiltrate Luna Nova as she revealed herself to be Chariot's old friend and the school's alumni, Croix Meridies. Unbeknowist to them, Reaper Volkar is petted by Hel, revealing her to be the one who tampered the hybrid clone of Fallen Volkar in the first place. Chapter: Arrival of An Old Enemy Based on episode: New Age Magic TBA Chapter: Shiny Valkyrie vs. Shadow Valkyrie Based on episode: Chariot of Fire TBA Chapter: Greenman Smog Based on episode: Pohjola's Trial TBA Chapter: Second Draconic Siege of Thapoli After discovered the missing piece of the key of the gate to Thapoli (Miracle City), a kingdom located somewhere in Norway, it was decided that Luna Nova will visit the kingdom for their field trip, unaware that the town also imprisoned Evil Dragon Gods of Muspelheim and a wolf-like evil celestial called Fenrir and Croix used this opportunity to free Fenrir. During the event that caused pies to be icky, one of the Dragon Gods, Q, with aid of Croix, used the abnormal effects to strengthened himself escaping from his prison. After freeing his remaining comrades and Fenrir, they venture back to Thapoli and finish what they had started; to absorb the Hyper Sorcerer Stone. Akko and co battled the Gods. Sucy and Lotte finished off the Grendel, Amanda's team and Diana tricked Azazel and Bahamut to destroy one another. Akko was close on beating Q until he successfuly devoured the Hyper Sorceror Stone. It took the combined efforts of Akko and Biri Biri who both used Shiny Parade, the Shiny Rod turned into a sword due to Biri Biri fusing with the rod and destroy both Q and Fenrir, and saving Thapoli. Chapter: Attack on Wild Hunt Based on episode: Sky War Stanship TBA Chapter: Constanze vs. Tinkerer When it's clear that Tinkerer's involvment in Nalfgar become too far, Constanze set out to stop her from causing more troubles once and for all by herself against Nalfgar's master tinkerer. Believing that she might unable to stand the chance against Tinkerer by herself, Biri Biri and Akko set out to help her. This also led to the duo's encounter with Kur the Destroyer who also after Tinkerer for his own agenda and warned them that Constanze is no match for her... Chapter: The Way of Cavendish Part 1 Based on Episode: Cavendish TBA Chapter: The Way of Cavendish Part 1 Based on Episode: Intelligence and Sensibility TBA Chapter: Battle Near Wagandea Based on Episode: Wagandea See: Battle Near Wagandea Chapter: Duel Between Diana and Croix See: Duel Between Diana and Croix Chapter: One Shall Fall Based on Episode: Chariot and Croix and Yesterday One Shall Fall is composed to 4 story: *One Shall Fall Part 1 *One Shall Fall Part 2 Chapter: Broken Bonds See: Broken Bonds Chapter: One Shall Rise See: One Shall Rise Chapter: Battle at Acturus Based on Episode: The Road to Arcturus As Biri Biri revealed Croix and Hel's involvement with Nidhoggr's impending resurrection to Akko and co., Kur has gathered 100 familiars each from different races of 100 Familiar Races somewhere at Acturus Forest where they share two thing in common: All of them had unfortunate encounter with Croix who captured them one by one and extracted Nidhoggr's essence from their bodies in the past and joined his Yggdrasil Armada initiative to stopped the resurrected Nidhoggr. At the same time, Chariot and Croix commenced their final duel, and Chariot had unexpected reinforcements in form of Holbrooke and Finnelan: At the previous night, Diana have sent them documents about Croix and Disa's evil plan and asked them to stall Croix and Disa as long as possible. In spite of their best efforts, Croix turned the tide of the battle by have Disa, who revealed herself as Hel, interferes Ley Line around Luna Nova that resulted Holbrooke, Finnelan, and Chariot lost their access to magic. By this point, Noir Rod become powerful enough to take aircraft form and teleports to Acturus, taking Croix and Hel with it. Even so, Chariot managed to reach Noir Rod at the last moments, allowing her to teleport alongside it, Croix, and Hel. Little did Hel know that at the same time, interference on Ley Line she caused also resulted wormhole that Akko, Biri Biri, Sucy, Jían, Lotte, Yondu, Diana, Pongo, Rico, Constanze, Amanda, Jack (Amanda's Jackalope), Jasminka, and Karl (Jasminka's Dodo) crash-landed at Acturus Forest, bringing them to the battle. As Chariot and Croix resumed the fight, Hel sensed uninvited guests near the seal of Grand Triskellion: A swarm of lightning weasels of Nova Clan, descendants of first lightning weasels who dedicated their lives to protect Grand Triskellion and the very clan Biri Biri belonged to, have gathered around the seal before flying towards Noir Rod. Lightning Weasels then roared in unity as they converging towards the Noir ship. Every single one of them then morphed into highly energized balls that linking themselves onto each other with lightning tethers, forming a giant wall that stood between Grand Triskellion and Noir Ship... ZZZTTT!!! Then, the wall and Noir Ship started to connect. In seconds, they all were. Below, Akko and her companions watched in awe as they begun to realize the scope of raijus' plan. Knowing his brethren cannot hold Hel and Croix for long, Biri Biri uses his magic to summon several wooden Chinese dragon-like golems for his friends to travel faster for Grand Triskellion's seal. Sure enough, as they ride wooden dragons, Hel blasted the Raiju wall with a powerful Noir Ball, scattering them to the whole forest. With nothing stood on their way, Croix incapacitated Chariot by restraint her before morphed Noir Rod from its ship form to its spider form to break open the seal and finding the Grand Triskellion. However, distracted by its appearance in spite of knowing that it took the shape of seemingly useless magic branch from information she gained at Nova Clan's secret archive, Croix reacted too late as Hel took the Grand Triskellion and absorbed some of its power into herself allowing to achieve her full power. Hel then revealed her true color before merges into Noir Rod and slowly warped it into new body for herself. Betrayed, Croix uses her sorcery units to blow Noir Rod into pieces, freeing Chariot and exposed Hel's core that turned out had been hooked into it. Undaunted, Hel decided it was time to show the world her full might,reform the destroyed Noir Rod and transforming herself into the same monster that terrorized Earth long ago, Nidhoggr. Unlike the clone encountered near a Wagandea that had emaciated body, deformed head and legs with fully developed arms and tails, and Nidhoggr's body that converted from Noir Rod is around size of T-Rex andmore lizard like with elongated neck and complete limbs that fully developed and taking insectoid shape. Not only that, she had better developed head that now had two pairs of eyes on the side of the head as opposed to one pair and two rows of stumps across its underbelly. Nidhoggr was about to execute Croix until Chariot kicked the cosmic entity's face. Croix begged Chariot to flee, but she refused, stating that she has stole both Akko and her dreams, and unwilling to had another dreams taken again. Having enough, Nidhoggr caught Chariot with one of her Tail and going to eat her before the tail blasted off by Diana and Akko with Shiny Rod. At the same time, 100 familiars that Kur recruited, Yggdrasil Armada, jumped out from the hiding and attacked Nidhoggr with a barrage of Shiny Balls before their leader, Kur himself unfolded his large extra right arm to punch the cosmic beast, sending it sailing from Grand Triskellion before firing his own supercharged Shiny Ball he fired on the beast, seemingly obliterate it. Croix then turned around to see Akko and co., then Yggdrasil Armada who helping them. She recognized them as the same familiars she was captured to extract Nidhoggr’s essence from their bodies. Suddenly, they hear a loud, bone-chilling roar: Nidhoggr has regenerated her body and evolved to its stronger form: Protective plates across its spine become pronounced and grew long spikes on each of the plates, with stumps across its underbelly grew into small insectoid arms. Its main arms and legs also become pronounced, and its head become dome-shaped like battering ram, with protective plate covering its forehead and lower jaw. She also grew a pair of horns that curved forward, and what appeared to be a pair of wings grew on the sides of its back. The cosmic entity then vomits a swarm of miniature version of itself before took control of the remaining Magitronics, mutating them into her minions. She then rally her army to attack Akko and co, prompt Kur to rally the whole Yggdrasil Armada to combat the enemies. The witches wished to help, but found that they still unable to access magic from ley lines due to Nidhoggr’s powers. Fortunately, lightning weasels who scattered by Hel earlier returns to join the battle to aid Yggdrasil Armada, allowed them to gain the upper hand and push back Nidhoggr’s forces. This infuriated Nidhoggr so much that she approached Grand Triskellion’s seal and went for Croix as she still have control over parts of Noir Rod that fused with her body before her full strength reach its peak. But before she could eat her, Chariot pushed Croix out of her way, resulting the cosmic entity devoured Chariot instead, much to Akko’s horror. By this point, Akko recalled on First Word of Arcturus Chariot gave to her, and she morphed the Shiny Rod into its bow form, Shiny Arc. Nidhoggr realized what Akko going to do, and is going to attack her, only for numerous lightning bolts and wood dragons pinned her to the ground: The bolts and wood dragons were summoned by Biri Biri so his master had clear shot for the beast’s eye. And thus, Nidhoggr become helpless as Akko fires her Shiny Arc arrow, which imbued by Biri Biri and Kur’s tremendous magical energy into superpowered magic arrow, that pierced the cosmic beast’s eye, obliterating its newly formed body, releasing Chariot and her hold on ley lines in process. As ley lines restored to normal, all of Nidhoggr’s minions spontantenous drop dead with their leader’s demise. Though Nidhoggr finally destroyed, Kur knows that the battle is far from over, and had his fellow Yggdrasil Armada, Nova Clan Raijus, and Croix to inspect cosmic entity’s scattered remains to dispose them, with its core being the upmost priority. As the familiars began their search, Akko made full amends to Ursula and stated that she had to follow her own path to become proper witch. Biri Biri added to Ursula that the thing he like from Akko was she follows her heart (intuition) rather than her head, something which also allowed him to change into better familiar. The lightning weasel then approach Croix to make his own full amends to her, stating that even after become bitter enemies that more than willing to kill each other for their odds, he actually wished that they become friends once again, at least to redeem his past prejudice that led her astray in the first place, something which Croix agreed, finally mending their fractured friendship. One of Yggdrasil Armada member, an Atmospheric Beast, approached Croix and stated that reasons why it and other join Kur’s forces were initially driven by revenge, but upon seeing the greater threat that Croix lost control of, stating revenge is no longer necessary before left to dispose cosmic beast’s remains. Meanwhile, the heartwarming moment between Akko and Ursula finally awakened the seventh and final word of Seven Words of Arcturus, allowing Akko to combine both Grand Triskellion and Shiny Rod to utilizes Grand Triskellion’s true power, transformed the whole Arcturus forest into a lush and vibrant forest it originally was. The sudden transformation of Acturus forest startled everyone, as not only the forest regained its lost beauty, but miracle that restore the forest caused both Nidhoggr’s remains and its fallen minions to disintegrates into nothingness, destroyed by Yggdrasil’s restored influence over the world. All pieces of cosmic beast finally destroyed, but for some reasons, the beast’s core still intact when one of Yggdrasil Armada’s members, a land squid, found it. It was going to destroy it, but suddenly, something sent it sailing, alarmed everyone to the core’s location. As Akko and companion approach the core, Nidhoggr’s avatar, Disa, suddenly materializes in front of them, taunting them that the real battle has just began, before flew to the sky and took her core with her. To make matter worse, Nidhoggr’s avatar also sent her tainted magitronics to possessed a nuclear missile at a submarine near the sea, taking control over it and sent the possessed missile to her location at the outer space. By this point, Croix noted that the evil celestial’s powers has reach its climax, and the real battle to save Earth and Yggdrasil has just began... Chapter: The Final Battle Based on Episode: Tree of Leaves See:Battle for Midgard (LWA Ragnarok) With Nidhoggr's full power reached its peak, the only thing that can destroy her now are mankind's positive emotions, Ciaomh Solais, and weapon the celestial Loki left behind, Avenger Arrow. Well of Urd TBA Category:LWA Ragnarok Tetralogy Category:TV Series